Relief
by Neneithel
Summary: Set at the time of the episode Beg, Borrow or Steele. Daniel and his nephew hear of Steele's apparent death.


**_Relief._**

Charles went into the townhouse and found Daniel in his study. "What's the problem?" he said.

Daniel was unusually abrupt. "I need you to get in touch with the LAPD and get some information, crime scene stuff ... " he took a swig of brandy and added, "Autopsy reports."

"Why can't Harry do it?" said Charles. He was worried. Daniel looked terrible.

Without a word, Daniel put a newspaper in his hand. He looked at the headline, "Remington Steele Slain." Daniel turned away, unable to look at it.

He skimmed the story, two corpses in Steele's apartment, one male, one female. "You think it's him?"

"The police seem sure. They think the woman was Miss Holt."

"He finally gets lucky and someone kills him? That seems unlikely."

"Less likely than another couple in his apartment and no trace of him?"

Charles sank into a chair, still clutching the paper. "Where did you get this?"

"Dobson. He flew in this morning. I need the autopsy report. I need to know if it's him."

"I can't do it." said Charles.

"You've obtained them for me before." said Daniel.

"Not Harry's. You think I can coolly read how he died, in all the gruesome details?"

"I'm not asking that." said Daniel, "Just get them to wire it to you. I'll read it."

"You will? Daniel, wait for more news. Let the police work it out. If it is him, you don't need to know what happened to him."

"If it isn't him, he could be in danger, or facing a murder charge, and we both know whoever died there, he didn't kill them."

"What about Laura? Did he say he was making progress in that direction?"

"No," said Daniel, "But maybe he wasn't counting unhatched chickens. He was persistent in his pursuit, and she could hold a man's attention for a long time."

"Have you called Laura's mother?" said Charles.

"How could I, at a time like this?" said Daniel..

"Call her. She may have identified Laura's body. If it was Laura there, it has to be Harry."

Daniel called Abigail. Charles left the study and sat at the foot of the stairs, where he had so often found Harry waiting for Daniel. "Tell me you're alive." he said. He read the article again. It was dated a few days ago. He had to find out if there were more recent news.

After a while, Daniel came out of the study. "She's distraught, as you'd expect. She last heard from them on their way back from a wedding. Then she was told they'd both been murdered. There are no other names being suggested. I called his office and spoke to some assinine homicide detective who wouldn't tell me a thing."

"I think I need to fly over." said Charles.

"I think he's dead." said Daniel, "We'll need to arrange for the body to be brought over. He wanted a stone, though God knows what name he'd want on it."

"You think they'll hand over his body to non-relatives?"

"I'm not leaving him there. He's coming home. I'll tell them he's my son."

"They'll never believe that." said Charles, "You don't even look alike."

"He takes after his mother." said Daniel.

"Let's confirm the facts, first." said Charles, "Maybe he is in trouble. Maybe he's letting them think he's dead because someone wanted him that way."

"And Laura is torturing her mother for fun?" said Daniel.

The telephone started to ring, Daniel's face turned ashen. "I'll get it." said Charles.

"No," said Daniel, "I'll do it." But he didn't move.

Charles went past him and grabbed the phone. "Hello!" he said, trying not to let his voice shake.

"Is Daniel there?" said Harry.

"What the hell are you playing at? You had us worried sick!" said Charles.

"When?" said Harry.

"You missed the whole death thing? Because we didn't, you inconsiderate, bloody stupid bastard."

"You heard about that?" said Harry.

Daniel came over. "He's alive?"

"Of course he's alive. When is the bugger not alive? What happened, Harry?"

"It's a long and complicated story and I'm hungry and dirty and haven't slept properly for days." said Harry, "I'll tell the whole dreary tale when I've washed it out of my hair."

"But you and Miss Holt are both safe?" said Charles.

"We're fine. I'm just calling to tell you that Freddy's dead."

"He was in your apartment?" said Charles.

"Yes. Can you let people know?"

"Who was?" said Daniel.

"Freddy." said Charles, "That's who was killed."

"But Harry and Laura are unhurt?" said Daniel.

"Harry," said Charles, "Talk to Daniel. He's worried about you."

He put the receiver in Daniel's trembling hand and then left the room. The door closed behind him just as the tears of relief began to flow.

**_The End._**


End file.
